roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Ladies' Choice
|image = File:Ladies' Choice.jpg |season = 5 |number = 8 |overall =105 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = November 10, 1992 |writer = David Raether & Betsy Borns |director = Andrew D. Weyman |previous = Halloween IV |next = Stand on Your Man }}Ladies' Choice was the eighth episode of Season 5 of Roseanne, also the 105th overall series episode. Written by David Raether and Betsy Borns, the episode was directed by Andrew D. Weyman. It originally aired on ABC-TV on November 10, 1992. Synopsis Roseanne and Jackie are both shocked to learn that Nancy is a lesbian. Roseanne starts to think that she is growing old when Bev decides to move into a retirement community. Plot summary Nancy takes Roseanne and Jackie by surprise with the announcement that she and Marla are lovers; Bev announces she is moving into a Lanford retirement center, which leaves Roseanne feeling over the hill. Cast Starring *Roseanne Arnold as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner (credit only) *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner (credit only) Also Starring *Estelle Parsons as Beverly Harris *Sandra Bernhard as Nancy Bartlett Guests *Morgan Fairchild as Marla *Belita Moreno as Woman at Retirement Home Trivia *Marla makes her first appearance as Nancy's girlfriend. She will make two further appearances during the season in "Stand on Your Man" and "It's No Place Like Home for the Holidays". *Despite being credited, Michael Fishman (D.J. Conner) and Lecy Goranson (Becky Conner) do not appear. *This is the first episode since the pilot ("Life and Stuff") that Michael Fishman hasn't appeared in, since he was played by Sal Barone . It's also the first ever episode D.J. hasn't appeared in at all. Quotes *'Jackie': Nancy's gay? Who would've thought? She was married to Arnie. *'Roseanne': That explains it, being married to Arnie would make any woman gay. ---- *'Bev' she learns Nancy is a lesbian: Of course she's a lesbian! I'm a lesbian! You're a lesbian! We're all lesbians! ---- *'Roseanne': I feel like I'm 16, with an 18 year old married daughter, 2 mortgages and a mother going into a retirement home. I wish I was old enough to drink! ---- *'Roseanne': to Nancy's girlfriend, Marla: Tell me Nancy, how come when you date guys, they look like Arnie, but when you date girls they look like her? ---- *'Roseanne': We'd react the same way we react when you tell us something personal. We make fun of you until it gets old and then move on. ---- *'Roseanne': How old do you feel, Mom? *'Bev': I'm 63 years old. *'Roseanne': No, I know how old you are, how old do you feel? *'Bev': 63, I'm 63. *'Roseanne': Mom, stop saying that. *'Bev': What do you want me to say? *'Roseanne': That you feel 16, or 24, or 35, just anything but 63, it's old. *'Bev': I'm not old. *'Roseanne': Being in this place will make you old. ---- *'Roseanne': That would be the last place she would ever live, Jackie. That'd be where we'd go to get her stuff after she died. *'Jackie': Why're you worrying about that? That's a long time away. *'Roseanne': You don't know that. I can't believe it, we're planning Mom's death. *'Jackie': We've been planning her death for years. *'Roseanne': Plotting, not planning. ---- Category:Season 5 Episodes